vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freud
Summary Freud was the founder and leader of the Six Legends that saved Maple World from the Black Mage. A nearly unparalleled magician, his studies led him to begin relations with the mighty Onyx Dragons, later establishing a Spirit Pact with Dragon King Afrien to become the first Dragon Master. However, fearful of the Onyx Dragon's might, the Black Mage froze them in ice for eternity, leading Afrien and Freud to start the rebellion against him. He led the charge against the Black Mage's stronghold along with Mercedes and Shade in his final battle, but is defeated by the Black Mage's overwhelming power after a fierce battle, only to reveal the trump card he developed: a sacrificial seal that would restrain the Black Mage for centuries in exchange for wiping a human sacrifice from all memories and records, a sacrifice that Shade made in Freud's place. The Transcendent of Light swore revenge as he fell, attempting to freeze the heroes who opposed him in ice with him. However, Afrien took the brunt of the curse for Freud, allowing the magician to escape with the last of the Onyx Dragon's eggs. After making preparations for his friends' return, he later died of unknown causes, leaving behind a legacy that would be inherited by his successor, Evan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, higher with preparation Name: Freud Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: In his mid-twenties during the fight against the Black Mage Classification: Archmage, Dragon Master, Founder and Leader of the Six Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation (Froze time in the past to prevent others from meddling with it), Sealing, Resistance to Magic and most Status Effects, Afrien's attacks and Fusion Skills ignore Attack Reflection abilities, Preparation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fended off the Black Mage for a period of time in a fierce battle, but was ultimately defeated, as a fully realized Dragon Master with the backing of the Onyx Dragon King, he should be more powerful than his successor, Evan as of the current events of the story), higher with preparation (Developed a seal that successfully restrained the Black Mage, his research into the Transcendence Stone allows one to drain the power from a Transcendence and become one if given enough time) Speed: Unknown (Should be on par with his fellow Heroes, who are able to dodge lightning, laser beams, and other attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Although he rarely engages in physical combat due to his nature as a Magician, he should still be comparable to Luminous, who managed to bat away the Black Mage's chains) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: High (Fought the Black Mage, a being who exceeded him in all parameters, for an extended period of time, Fighting through hundreds of monsters is a daily chore in Maple World) Range: At least several dozen meters Standard Equipment: His wand and various magical items, Onyx Dragon King Afrien Intelligence: Freud is one of the mightiest Magicians of all time, knowing a vast repository of spells and elemental magic, with the similarly powerful Luminous regarding Freud as his superior. He was also the greatest scholar of his time, developing and researching numerous magical creations such as the Black Mage's Seal, the Spirit Pact and the Transcendence Stone, with his research remaining extremely relevant hundreds of years after his death and defining the story for generations to come. Weaknesses: Several of his abilities have mana costs and cooldowns, but these are likely highly exaggerated for gameplay purposes as none of the Legends seem to have these problems in canon. He is somewhat less powerful if he is separated from Afrien due to their Spirit Pact. His seal requires the use of a human sacrifice. His time freeze spell is very taxing to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Elemental Magic: Due to his successor's specialty in this field, it can be assumed that Freud has access to all of the same magic as Evan, but mastered to a much higher degree due to his greater experience. * Time Magic: Freud is able to permanently freeze a timeline in place, preventing time travel and the use of paradoxes to change the future or affect the present. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MapleStory Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Leaders Category:Time Users Category:Scientists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6